


Haze

by Fic_Request_Blog



Series: Avengers Drabbles [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Happy Ending, Light Angst, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 11:59:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9439106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fic_Request_Blog/pseuds/Fic_Request_Blog
Summary: Bruce can control the Hulk (with some help).





	

"...."  
"....!"  
He couldn't hear it. Couldn't hear whoever, whatever was there, through the rage, the anger.  
"...ce!"  
Yet, even through it, he could feel the urgency. 'Wake up', he told himself. 'Get a hold of yourself.'  
``````````````````````````````````````````````````

"Bruce!"  
"Bruce!"  
The Avengers held their breath, it seemed that Stark was getting through the Hulk, getting through to Banner.  
"Bruce."  
``````````````````````````````````````````````````

He could see, in a way, it was hazy. It was Iron Man, no, not him, it was Tony. He had his face plate up and his lips were moving.  
'Save me! Help me! Tony!'  
"...uce!"  
``````````````````````````````````````````````````

The Hulk roared, raging toward the suit. Steve was already running, because he could see the look in Tony's eyes.  
"Stark, no!"  
The helmet dropped, clinking down the rubble.  
"Stark!"  
``````````````````````````````````````````````````

'Nonononononooooo....Tony. No, don't hurt Tony!'  
He fought, thrashed at the darkness engulfing him, clawed through the mass of fury to where Tony stood, 'Tony!'  
'No!'  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````

Steve just stood there, mouth agape next to the helmet. Stark was standing in front of the Hulk, just patiently repeating, "Bruce."  
And the Hulk had stopped. Towering over him, snarling over him.  
"Bruce."  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````

'Don't hurt him. Don't hurt him. Oh God, please!'  
And then he could hear him, "Bruce."  
'Tony! Tony, I can hear you, please!'  
And all he could do was throw the fury back, 'Give me back control!'  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````

Tony was smiling. The rest of them just stood in frightened awe, not sure of what to do, not sure if it was Banner, not until he began to transform back.  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````

'Tony, Tony, Tony!'  
"Tony."  
He was just staring at him in his ripped pants and his exhausted body, and the man was just laughing! Bruce stumbled to him, and as the grinning man went to catch him, he punched the moron dead in the face.  
"Don't you ever do that again, you fool!"  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````

Thor laughed as Banner promptly fainted after sending the Man of Iron sprawling, "A just reaction!"  



End file.
